Fire and Earth
by IzzyLeosShadow
Summary: Leo has been in an alliance with Gaea since his Mom died and she never asked for anything. Until now. She wanted Leo to sabotage the seven. They found out and are trying to save him. Will they win or will Gaea keep a grip on him forever...
1. Prologue

Leo was eight years old again. Gaea was standing right in front of him "You are special." her voice rang inside his head. "wh…wh…who are y…you." He stuttered. "Why are you here." "Don't worry _niñito_. You will fight my children one day, and my children will fight you but as long as you're mine they won't harm you." Gaea tried to make Leo feel safe, but it won't work. "I don't wanna fight anyone!" Leo shouted as his hands caught fire. "I know you don't. I will protect you as long as you join me." Gaea's promise sounded tempting, but he wouldn't give in. "No." He wispered and shot a fireball. Gaea turned to sand and the fireball blasted right above his head setting the place on fire. He blacked out.

Leo joined Gaea. When he needed a quick escape she helped. She was as kind as Mamá and never yelled. She said she loved him and he believed her. Just wanting to be loved.

One day she sent him on a important mission "I am gonna send you to a place called 'Wilderness School'. Not cause you have been bad niño, but so you can befriend this girl, Piper McLean. After awhile a opportunity will arrive and I will give you more instructions. You got this Leo?" She instructed. He nodded yes and she brought him to the school pretending to be his caseworker. She filled out the paperwork and he was in.


	2. Chapter 1

When he walked into the 'school' the first thing he noticed: No one seemed to be a child who would be sent here. Everyone seemed to be a normal child. So unlike him. He noticed a group of popular girls giggling and pointing at me. No doubt they are laughing at me. *"Si tan solo entendieran mi poder." [*If only they understood my power.] "Hey." A girl with choppy brown hair and almond kalidescope eyes. "Having trouble with the pops?" He looked at her strangely. She laughed. "It's what we call the popular kids. I'm Piper McLean." He wanted to jump for joy. "Leo Valdez. What did you get sent here for?" "It might sound crazy but when I asked for a Mercedes they gave it to me!" She said. "Dam girl you think you can hook me up with Gucci sunglasses or shoes?" He joked. They became friends fast...TOO fast. He wondered if Gaea is helping him from down under.

The Pops kept on teasing Piper for being friends with Leo and for some reason he had to fight the urge to blowtorch their faces. He didn't have a crush so maybe friendship. He didn't wan't to be right "Stupid Leo. Becoming true friends with the enemie." "That'a not true Leo. Keep you're friends close and enemies closer." Gaeas sickly sweet voice helped like a drug helps. Happiness lasting for only so long making you want more.


	3. Chapter 2

His memory started to go fuzzy and when he finaly cleared his head it was as if someone photoshopped some blond into his life. The guy was named Jason Grace and aparently they were best friends and he and Piper were dating. Cool cool. "This is the oppertunity." Gaea told him. "This is it." He said. "Make friends thats the oppertunity" He complained and Gaea laughed. "No. You have something special. They do to and you befriend them to be my spy for the upcoming war between Strong and Weak. You are strong and they are weak." Gaea explained. Upcoming war? That part made Leo nervous. "_You are strong." _Leo rembered and continued playing along.

**Hey guys first authors note! I am making the chapters real short and update every night so keep checking. Tell me the mistakes and I will fix it!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Im gonna change the POV cause I do better at 1**

The blondie who was named Jason woke up panicked. He was holding hands with Piper and he let go. "Jason, you okay?" Piper asked. "Um, I don't—" Coach Hedge cut him off."All right cupcales! Listen up!" Blah Blah Blah. I took a sip of gattorade "This is it Leo, your time to shine!" Gaea spoke in my mind.

"Can he speak to us like that?" Jason askes Piper. She shrugged. "Always does. This is Wilderness School. Where kids are animals.' " "This is some sort of mistake," Jason said. "I'm not supposed to be here." I looked back at him and laughed. "Yeah, right, Jason. We've all been framed! I didn't run away six times _or set a guy on fire_. Piper didn't steal a car." Piper blushed. "I didn't steal that car!" "Oh I forgot, Piper. What was your story? You 'talked' the dealer into lending you that car?" My voice turned poisonous.

"Anyway," I started to tell Jason. "I hope you've got your worksheet, 'cause I used mine for spit wads days ago." Lies. "Why are you looking at me like that? Somebody draw on my face again?" "I don't know you," Jason said. I gave him a huge grin. "Sure. Im not your best friend. Im his evil clone." I joked. "Leo Valdez!" Hedge yelled. "Problems back there?" I winked at blondie. "Watch this." I said with a evil grin. "Sorry, Coach! I was having trouble hearing you. Could you use your megaphone, please?" I knew he loved this excuse. He unclipped his megaphone from his belt and continued giving instructions but I made his voice sound like Darth Vader's. The other kids loved it. He tried again, but this time it blared out "The cow goes moo!". I am the best. The kids were craking up. Coach Hedge slammed down his megaphone and called me out. "VALDEZ!" I was in trouble.

Piper stiffled a laugh. "My god, Leo. How did you do it?" I slipped a tiny Phillips head screwdriver from my sleeve. "Im a special boy." Indeed I am.


End file.
